


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by Nam_Angel



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nam_Angel/pseuds/Nam_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink loses his whole world....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A MinkxClear dabble based on the song called Shut Up And Dance by Walk The Moon. My friend challenged me to make the song sad so I did. Enjoy :) ALSO THERE IS DEATH

Two large hands gripped the wheel as a familiar song became to push past the speakers and into his ears. The catchy tune, annoying course and constant giggling from the seat beside him… But that giggling… the giggling was quiet today.  
He kept his lip in a tight line as he waiting at a stop light to make his left turn up Noel Avenue, the lyrics invaded his head and slowly his eyes began to gloss over with tears. The tan male angrily tried to blink away the tears.   
Curse the day he ever fell in love with that white haired robot, the way he snuggled up against his strong chest at night, his fluffy hair, that stupid contagious giggle of his, how he would get absorbed in Mink’s stories for hours upon hours.  
Mink hadn’t heard this song in months now, he avoided it like a normal person avoided taxes. It brought too many memories flooding back to him. Dancing at 3am with the radio on blast, just listening to it quietly in the background on date night, Clear’s voice dancing through the house as he sang it while cleaning. That song was everything but how did you continue to have everything when you lose what made it that way.  
Mink’s vision blurred to the point he needed to pull over, tears betrayed him as they rolled down over his cheeks. He lost his better half, now he was empty. he swore that nothing would happen to Clear.. but he lied… to Clear and himself.  
“God Damnit… If I had just been home, If I hadn’t of been so concerned with other things. You would still be here,” Two hands slammed down onto the wheel, almost breaking off the top of it.   
“Clear… I fucking miss you. You have no idea…” Mink looked at a picture of his giggling robot stuck to his wheel, slowly he smiled. But it wasn’t a happy smile, it was one full of pain and regret.

 

“Mink! Mink come dance!” Clear had called from the living room. Mink had been absorbed in a book but the calls of his white haired angel stirred him  
“I’m coming, I’m coming. Keep your pants on, or take them off. I’m not picky.” Mink had snickered as he walked to join Clear in the living room.   
Clear had some corny grin stuck to his face as he hit play and that song began to fill the room, but this time it was slowed down… to almost an acoustic melody. Mink had chuckled before shaking his head, gently pulling Clear against him to dance to the song he loved so much.

That was nothing but a memory now, his last night with the man he loved, now all of it was gone. All he had were memories, sympathy cards and a quiet house.  
“You were a fucking idiot. But you were a cute fucking idiot and I loved you…” Sobs shook the tall males body for a few moments as he let waves of memories crash over him, one after the next it tore him apart as he sat just listening to the song.  
Mink regretted leaving Clear that day, he knew Clear wasn’t right but he never expected to come home to never having Clear with him again. Everything died but for some reason Mink forgot that meant Clear too.   
“I still do love you..” Mink whispered as slowly the song came to an end. A few tears hit the picture Mink took to hold to his heart.  
“Shut up and Dance with me….. Just one more time..” The male whimpered quietly as his heart finally shattered into a million pieces.   
The song ended and the radio began to buzz quietly once Mink turned it off.  
“I miss you.. so damn much…”


End file.
